Written in the Stars
by RobotToxic
Summary: My day started like any other day, heading towards school and ready to endure another day or high school life. But one day, my life took a total u-turn when I picked up a silver tube that resembled some sort of pen but its not a pen...it belongs to a time traveling alien called the Doctor. I now travel through space and time with all sorts of adventures awaiting on the other side.


Hello! And welcome to my new Doctor Who fanfiction! This fanfiction is based on a dream I had during Doctor Who week on BBC before the Day of the Doctor. Long story short, Elizabeth Cambridge is a myself in the dream but I have so many characters with my first name that I thought it'd be easier to have the people who read my other stories not mix up the characters. I hope that makes sense...^-^' Let's get on to the story! I hope you like it and fav, follow, and review please if you like it! ALLONS-Y AND GERONIMO!

*Doctor Who franchise belongs to: BBC (and all the directors and creators of Doctor Who over the years)

**Elizabeth Cambridge is owned by me

Special Appearances!: (FIRL)

**Cheeky Moosey**

**Perspicacious Dreamer**

* * *

"Thanks for the ride, Brendan." I mumbled as I gathered my things from his pickup.

"Yeah, no problem! Ya get outta school at 3:05, right?"

I nodded and hummed in conformation. "See ya then..." I slammed the passenger door shut after I stepped out. I waved back at my cousin-on-my-mother's-side as he drove away. I turned on my heel and sighed. Another day as a sophomore at Indianola High School. But today seemed like it was going to be an awful one. Why, you may ask? It started to sleet...real hard. I ran through the parking lot, keeping my head down to keep the falling rain from landing on my cold glasses so that it won't turn to ice in a matter of seconds. On the bright side, sleet meant snow will be on the way soon.

I ran into someone. Oops. "Sorry!" Was that...some sort of British accent? When I looked up, the man I ran into started to keep going in the direction he was running earlier with his brown long trench coat flapping behind him like a cape.

Odd. I took a step forward and stepped on something. If I was going the same pace I was before, I would've landed on my rump. I glanced down and made a puzzled look. It was some sort of high tech pen-looking thing that reminded me of a prop you'd see in Star Wars. It struck me that it must've belonged to the person I crashed into. I picked the pen up and turned as I yelled, "Hey, you dropped your pe—" the man was gone. I squinted through the sleet to see if my eyes were playing tricks but they weren't, the man was definitely gone. Fast little bugger, he is. I gazed at the silver pen in my hand carefully. Something inside me told me this wasn't a pen. But...what is it?

"Hey, are you crazy?! Get inside for you catch a cold!" that would be the voice of one my classmates, his name escapes me at the moment but I do know he's from my Spanish class. "Come on, you're gonna be late!"

"I know, I know! I'm coming!" I shoved the not-pen in my hoodie pocket and sprinted indoors. I dashed to my first class and just as I stepped into the room, the bell rang. I mumbled an apology to my teacher and plopped down into my seat. The lesson was a blur. I'm a good student and all but the only thing I could think about was the man and his pen. I reached into my pocket and stared at it. What on earth is this thing? It's driving me crazy. Maybe Hannah would know what it is, or Ashley. They're good with sci-fi stuff. I just hope that this thing didn't cost a lot of money.

_'Put the thing-a-mah-bobber away and focus on school...' _I scolded at myself.

_'Sorry, self.'_ I replied back...to myself. I put the not-a-pen-but-looks-like-a-pen pen back into my pocket and dug out my notebook. Another day of thinking so hard you smell bacon.

* * *

I didn't eat at lunch. Which was weird because my stomach is a bottomless pit that must have something go in it all the time. Must be one of those days, I guess. I sat all by myself today, all my friends were either on a school-sponsored trip or sick. But that wasn't a bother at all; it gave me more time to think of any possible explanation on what this silvery thing could be. I'm down to a replica prop for a science fiction movie that you could get at Jordan Creek Mall's Hot Topic or a really expensive pen that has no visible ball point.

My chin was on the table, my eyes fixed on the silver...thing in front of me. I poked it to roll it up the table and watched it roll back towards me. I continued to do this for a long time. What? I was bored. The fun people were gone today. As it rolled, I noticed something. I grabbed it off the table quickly and brought it closer to my face. Even with brand new glasses, my eyesight sucks. But I'm positive that I saw a small button near the top. I was hesitant to push it, when I finally did, I yelped and dropped it. This thing is definitely not a pen. The end glowed blue and the thing made a weird whirring noise that somewhat hurt my ears. The kids that were sitting at the tables around me glanced over their shoulders and everything grew quiet thanks to the foreign sound. I smiled nervously and slipped the pe—_device _back into my pocket.

When everyone went to their natural business, I walked out of the cafeteria. As soon as I went through those doors, I brought back out the device. "...What are you?" I whispered to it. This thing was too complex to be a prop for a show or movie. Then I thought the man that I only saw the backside of. "...Who are you?" I clutched the device and kept it close. I'll never find the owner of this. I don't know what he looks like and he was in such a hurry, he's probably not in town anymore. And he was British. Knowing that, he probably was just dropping off someone this morning and rushed to Des Moines to catch his flight back to England. This device was now mine. I'll keep it as a good luck charm. After all, I took a hard test today that I believed I was going to fail, as did the rest of my classmates, and I just checked my score online.

I got a 100% plus 5% extra credit.

* * *

Next class: history! I sat down and heard my classmates chat around me, "Wardmen got sick during lunch."

"Sub? Sweet, we get to use our phones!"

"I hope it's the retired general, he's awesome!"

_'Sub?'_ I repeated to myself. I sighed. I don't like subs. They don't know what they're doing and they aren't helpful when you ask a question so you're basically on your own for everything. It's history, though. I bet I can do this; after all, I'm a history nut.

The bell rang. Everyone shifted to their general area and sat down. I can just see the mischief twinkle in their eyes. There's another thing I don't like about substitute teachers; they bring the worst out of the students. I bet they were planning what sort of hell they'll bring upon this teacher. I brought my head down and fiddled with the device as I heard the heavy wood door open and squeak shut. Step, step, step, step. Four steps. Long strides in walk, so this sub won't deal with tomfoolery. Thank God. The lid of a white board marker popped and heard it be used. Probably writing his or her name on the board.

" 'Ello, everyone! My name is...Mr. Smith."

My head snapped up at the voice. British accent with a touch of Scottish. I put the device into my pocket. The sub was a man, mid-thirties easily. He wore a blue suit and a red tie. Got class and means business. And for footwear: red All Star converse that were on the worn-out side. Huh. I'd never thought converse would work so well with a suit. But something troubled me about him. He seemed familiar.

His brown eyes met with mine. He smiled shortly. "Mr. John Smith." he returned his gaze to the rest of the classroom. "I am your substitute teacher until Mrs. Wardmen returns to you."

"So...we'll be the only class to have you?" one the kids next to me asked.

Mr. Smith shrugged and bobbed his head around, thinking about it. "Ehhhh...possibly. She ate some spoiled food so it'll take a bit for her to...you know...get it out." the class giggled. Ah, good old Iowa. Toilet humor was the only form of humor we know.

He cleared his throat. "Anyway, I believe you are reviewing for the Industrial Revolution in Britain?"

"Ironic that they gave us a British sub..." a kid whispered.

Mr. Smith's eyes snapped straight toward him, surprising the kid and the ones around him heard his comment. He smiled. "I suppose you can call it ironic...or coincidental, would be a more appropriate word. And to enlighten you, there is no such thing as a true British accent. There are many kinds, I have an Estuary accent. But to the main root of things, you have a test to study for and I believe that your teacher had a game set up for you."

Excitement filled the room.

"Now I believe she called it 'Around the World'." Mr. Smith grabbed a beach ball that resembled Earth. He tossed it to me. "Allons-y, miss, and your very first question of the game is..."

* * *

That was the most energetic game of Around the World I have ever played. Mr. Smith really knew how to get a classroom intrigued. The student with the most wins would get a whole bag of starbursts. I'm not talking about the small bags they sell at Wal-Mart during Halloween. I'm talking about a to-the-seal gallon bag full of all kinds of starbursts. From the original to the tropical flavored ones. Everyone wanted to win it, even me, I don't like to compete very much. And I did. Thanks to my good luck charm.

The bell rang, telling us it was time to go to our next class. As I was packing, I heard Mr. Smith ask over the chatter, "Elizabeth, can I see you for a second?"

I threw my backpack's strap on my shoulder. I made my way to the teacher's desk as I asked, "What's up?"

"Nice job with the game today."

I snorted. "Thanks...is that all you needed to see me for, to congratulate me? Because if it is, I need to get to my next class—"

"I believe you have something of mine."

I blinked. "Uhh...no, no...I don't believe I do. I've only known you for 45 minutes. There's no way I have something of yours."

Mr. Smith tilted his head. "Is that so?"

"Yeah..." I somewhat stepped away. This was starting to feel a little awkward. "Look, sir, I really must be going. I got to get to Spanish."

Mr. Smith's brow suddenly dropped. I mirrored his expression. He pointed at my hoodie's pocket. "You have no idea what that thing is, do you?"

My hand clamped over the indent of the device. I took a bigger step away from him. "How did you know...?" my brow went scrunched down farther than his. "No. This is my good luck charm. I got a 100% plus 5% extra credit on a test I knew I was going to fail. I also got these bad boys that'll set me up 'til next year for sugar rush." I held up the mother load. Damn this thing's heavy. But I don't care! I headed towards the door. "Sorry, Mr. Smith..." I pushed the door open. "Goodbye, sir." I left the room before he could say another word.

I pulled out the device. What did he mean by that I had no idea what this was? Well, I don't, but because of this thing, I aced a test. I don't care if this thing was even owned by an alien, although that sounded idiotic. There's no such thing as aliens. I'll never let it go. At least until I meet that man someday. Then I'll return it.

As I walked through the halls, I thought of Mr. Smith. He wouldn't just leave my mind. I scolded at myself to stop thinking about him but I just...couldn't. It then struck me, like a lightning bolt. "...Crap." Mr. Smith was the owner of this device. I knew I recognized that voice. I was mentally beating myself up. How could I been so stupid?! He was a freaking Brit and I didn't make that single, obvious connection! I looked up at the clock, I groaned in frustration. I only had a minute until passing time was over. I'd never make it to Wardmen's room and back. It's on the clear other side of the building! My head kept on calling me an idiot, a moron, a total bloke while I went into my Spanish class.

I hope Mr. Smith will still be here once class is over. And I hope I didn't anger him. He didn't seem like the forgiving type. I practically stole this item from him and I said, in his face, that it was mine when it really wasn't. That's the one thing I hate about myself, I act before I think. I do stupid mistakes like this all the time. And each one feels worse than the last.

This one...oh, this one was definitely the worst. I don't know why but it was the worst mistake of them all.

* * *

Spanish seemed to go on forever. When that bell ran, I shot up like a rocket and practically ran through the halls to get to Wardmen's room. I burst through the door. "Mr. Smith—!"

Mrs. Wardmen was at the desk instead. "Oh, hi, Elizabeth!"

"Yes, hi. I'm sorry, Mrs. Wardmen, but where's Mr. Smith?"

"Mr. Smith? He left..." she thought for a moment, as if she was trying to remember something. "...to find you."

My heart nearly stopped. He was searching for me. Now that, that didn't sound good. I know he probably wants this do-hicky back but now I was extremely curious on what this thing is now. That is, if it's really that important to him. "Thanks." I ran out of the room. I pulled out the device. If I turn this thing on, it'll make its noise. If it makes its noise, he'll find me. I pushed the button.

Buzzzzz...! The thing went. The students were staring at me like I was a crazy idiot. I get that look a lot. Used to it by now. I ran through the halls and up and down flights of stairs, hoping that its owner will hear it. Man, this thing was giving me a headache. I started to feel a bit nauseous, even. As you can tell, I can't handle high pitched things for a long period of time.

I yelped when I felt a hand grab onto mine that held onto the device. "Stop."

That voice. It's him! I let go of the device and spun around to face him. "I'm so sorry I kept the thing! I should've known it was yours, you have the same voice as the man I ran into this morning."

"That was you?"

"Yeah...I was going to return it to you but I didn't know that you were...you."

Mr. Smith smiled. "That's alright. Thank you." his smiling face suddenly dropped. "Elizabeth, run!" he grabbed my wrist and pulled me behind him as we sprinted off. No one was in the hallways at this time, the bell that ended the passing time and began the 8th period sounded a long time ago.

"Why are we running!?" I yelled.

Mr. Smith yelled back, "Whatever you do, don't turn around!"

"Why not?" I started to look over my shoulder but I felt Mr. Smith tugged me forward. My attention went back to him.

"I told you not to look."

"Well, obviously, you don't know when you tell someone not to do something, the do the exact opposite of what you tell them! Especially if that said person is a teenager. It's in our code to be rebellious."

"It struck me that you're a rule follower, not a rule breaker."

I shrugged. "It depends...but I guess you could call me a rule follow—where are we going?"

Mr. Smith didn't answer me.

We started heading for the main entrance. My head spun in confusion and fear as it got closer. "What are you-?! The doors are locked! No one can leave the building during school hours unless they have permission from the main office! They have to unlock the door for you-"

"Not unless you're me!" Mr. Smith pointed the device that was still present in his hand and aimed it at the door. He turned it on. I rattled my head slightly at the noise, still not liking the sound the thing made. My eyebrow raised in confusion when I heard the door buzz over the device and the red light above the door's turned green. They were unlocked. "I know what you're thinking but right now, I'm little too busy saving your life at the moment to explain."

Wow. Is he psychic too? I mentally laughed at myself. Of course he isn't! But now...I have no idea what to believe anymore. I looked behind my shoulder out of the pure curiosity that was eating me up for a snack. I froze in place to what I saw.

I had no idea what on earth this thing was. It was like a gold R2-D2 with a bunch of silver spheres on it. A plunger thing was on its core along with a whisk looking thing. "What the hell is that?!"

Mr. Smith bolted around. "Ah...that would-that would be a Dalek."

"Daylick?"

"No, no. Dalek."

The robot screamed, the voice literally made my ears bleed, "The Doctor has been sighted! Exterminate! Exterminate!"

"That...doesn't sound good."

"Yep, this is usually the part where we, oh, I don't know..._RUN!_" Mr Smith took my wrist again and ran out of the school.

* * *

Tell me if I should continue or not! Later...!


End file.
